


【授權翻譯｜SPN｜SD】你哥你弟的日常（Dean生賀）

by ReverseAge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluffy, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Originally Posted on Lofter.com, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverseAge/pseuds/ReverseAge
Summary: A birthday gift for Dean Winchester on 24/01/2019.





	【授權翻譯｜SPN｜SD】你哥你弟的日常（Dean生賀）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [你哥你弟的日常](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/475126) by hypeforni. 



> 全篇翻譯自hypeforni太太的作品《你哥你弟的日常》，別名《地堡內的124個搞笑日常》（  
> 這是丁哥的生日企劃。  
> ※※※溫丁丁大寶貝生日快樂！！！※※※  
> 六一太太的小甜餅甜到我整個被齁住，私下去要了授權之後超快的翻完了！  
> 我完全翻不出太太原文的萬分之一好笑，求大家都去啃啃看原文QAQ  
> 原文地址→http://harryandniall.lofter.com/post/3f2a16_12d6dd179  
> 由於中英文法有差，有些個別有調換過語序，跟原文有點差異噢。
> 
> 以下正文。

 

 

 **你哥你弟的日常**  
  
  
  
01梗源Brooklyn 99  
Sam：「我要給你看的這張照片是昨晚拍的，它實在令我心煩。」  
Dean：「好吧但我先說好，是Jo用50分錢跟我賭我不能喝掉所有的洗髮精。」  
Sam：「那不是我要給你看的── **你喝了洗髮精** ？！」  
  
  
02  
Dean：「如果我死了，你會有多想我？  
Sam：「真可愛，你居然以為死亡可以用來逃避我們之間的關係。」  
  
  
03（五、六歲的時候）  
Dean：「喂，911嗎？我意外踩在了我弟弟Sammy的腳板上所以我覺得我必須被逮捕。」  
接線生：「不，小溫先生，我們已經談過這個了。」  
  
  
04  
Dean在跟Sam通電話：「我可以應付這一些『個人時間』，拜託，你以為我有那麼可憐嗎？」  
（20分鐘後）  
Dean：「我好可憐QAQ」  
  
  
05  
有人正準備張嘴說話  
Dean滿頭大汗，乾笑著說：「我不是gay，」然後指向Sam，「而他只是我弟弟。」  
  
  
06    
Sam：「我可以把我的全世界放在我的掌心。」  
Dean：「那才不可──」  
Sam一把摀住了Dean的臉。  
Dean滿臉通紅：「Sammy！我還有名聲要維持！」  
  
  
07梗源Brooklyn 99  
Dean：「緊急的時候就要呼叫『絕望主婦』出動。」  
Sam：「什麼？」  
Dean：「行動，我是說採取行動。」  
  
  
08  
Cass打噴嚏。  
Dean：「保重啊。」  
Sam打噴嚏。  
Dean：「Sammy你還好嗎？來吧，讓我把你裹進溫暖的毯子裡然後餵你喝一些熱呼呼的湯！」  
Ruby打噴嚏。  
Dean：「天。他媽的給我閉嘴。」  
  
  
09  
Sam：「如果我哥覺得他只要輕輕搧動眼睫毛然後睜著那雙漂亮綠眼睛看向我*，他就能得到任何他想要的──」  
Dean眨眨那雙無辜的綠眼睛。  
Sam：「──那他絕對是正確的。」  
*譯註：作者在這裡使用的詞是bat，它有個含意是「以調情的方式搧動睫毛」，也就是這裡丁哥對三米做的事。  
  
  
10  
Sam跟Dean：「三、二、一……新年快樂！」然後他們開始用舌頭狂甩對方嘴唇。  
Cass：「兩位，現在甚至還沒到午夜所以拜託不要在每次微波爐停止的時候都親熱！」  
  
  
11  
Dean：「我真討厭每次走到廚房去才發現我是這個家裡唯一的小甜餅。」  
Sam：「……」  
  
  
12  
Dean：「你知道嗎？你簡直就是白癡，完全是個魯蛇。」  
Sam：「那你現在鬆開我的手。」  
Dean（緊緊抓住）：「我才不。」  
  
  
13  
Bobby：「我都說不出話了！」  
Dean用唇語對Sam說：儘管他說他說不出話，他還是對著我們吼了十分鐘了。  
  
  
14  
幼稚園老師：「Sam（或是Dean）今天在課堂上說髒話。」  
John：「他媽的他到底在哪兒學來的？」  
  
  
15（這太特別了必須上圖）  
  
*譯註：Dean的「飲料來喝」旁邊是個白圈，表示他送出了但卻因為網路或其他問題而沒能發出去喔哈哈哈哈哈哈。在這邊放的版本跟lofter上不一樣大家可以去看看（  
  
  
16  
Jo：「我賭你不敢去親下一個走進這房間的人。」  
Sam：「我才不打算去親任何──」  
Dean這時候走了進來。  
Sam：「行， **算你狠** 。我會去親Dean。但這是因為你挑戰我我才做的。」  
Jo：「……」  
  
  
17  
心理治療師：「程度從一到十，說說你有多喜歡你的兄弟。」  
Sam：「大概是介於『操他』跟『我要操他』之間吧。」  
  
  
18  
Dean（假裝被嚇壞了）：「我居然睡足了一晚上！」  
Sam：「你每隔二十分鐘就會模仿一次Dr. Sexy，害我一直被吵醒。」  
  
  
19  
Sam：「你在看什麼？」  
Dean：「A片。」  
實際上他正在做一個線上心理測驗，關於他如果是個Pie的話是什麼口味。  
  
  
20  
Dean：「那個跟horny*意思相似但跟性無關的詞到底是什麼？像是……我對於去Coner’s Diner這件事感到很『horny*』，但我並不是打算去操一個蘋果派！你說呢？」  
Sam：「……你是想說『興奮』嗎？」  
*譯註：horny這個詞的意思是「引起，或者是感覺到性興奮」。Dean語十級的Sam，真不愧是Dean帶大的崽。  
  
  
21  
Dean：「別用錯誤的方式*，但請你去死。」  
Ruby：「『去死』還有正確的方式？」  
Dean：「當然沒有，我只是想讓你知道我不是隨便說說而已*。」  
*譯註1：原文「Don't take this the wrong way」在這裡雙關「別誤會我的意思」，但大家都知道Dean想要Ruby去死這件事根本不是什麼誤會（  
*譯註2：原文正確的意思是「我是認真的」，我稍微換了方式去說，意指Dean要Ruby去死可不是隨便說說，他會親自動手^^  
  
  
22梗源汤sharlieinmyheart  
Sam對他的幼稚園老師說：「你幾乎可以用任何東西去殺死什麼人。以鉛筆為例，如果你夠大力地去戳某人的頸靜脈，就足以致死。」  
幼稚園老師緊張地說：「謝謝你的隨手舉例……拜託別殺我。」  
  
  
23  
Dean：「你知道嗎Sammy？操你的！」  
Sam：「如果你想的話，我隨時歡迎。」  
  
  
24  
（Sam正在鋪床以確保床足夠舒適）  
（Dean喝得醉醺醺地走進房間，倒在床上把床弄得亂七八糟）  
Dean迷迷糊糊地說：「快來抱住我！」  
Sam溫柔地笑著爬上床。  
  
  
25  
Sam：「你現在就像站在一塊薄冰上。」  
Dean：「我明明就好好站在地板上。」  
Sam：「那只是個說法！」  
Dean：「而這只是張地毯。」  
  
  
26梗源推  
Sam：「我口袋裡總會放一張紙條，上面寫著『這是Dean做的』，以防哪天我死了之後Dean會去找別人*。」  
*譯註：他的意思是要讓Dean被判死刑，他就想要Dean跟著他一起死。個人覺得這根本點五米，看這瘋狂的佔有慾……  
  
  
27   
Sam：「好吧，我就跟你直說吧*。」  
Dean：「矮噁。」  
*譯註：雙關語【我要直接搞你了】。  
  
  
28  
Dean：「我跟Sam之間的關係要不是『我會幫你把屍體藏起來』，就是『你他媽別面向著我！』。絕對沒有中間值。」  
  
  
29  
網站：請確認您的密碼正確。  
Cass（打字）：「是的，這是我的密碼。」  
  
  
30  
利維坦：「我想這世界上沒有完美的東西。」  
Crowley指向惡魔丁對利維坦說：「你的眼睛只是兩個洞嗎？」  
  
  
31  
Dean：「我在目前為止的人生中只對兩個男人說過『我愛你』。」  
Dean：「一個是Sam，」  
Dean：「另一個是沒靈魂的Sam。我曾誤以為他是Sam*。」  
*譯註：這兒有點虐啊，對丁哥來說三米跟點五米就是不一樣。  
  
  
32  
收銀員：「哇喔十個起司漢堡跟三十八盒芝士通心粉！今晚要開派對是嗎？」  
Dean：「……對。」  
  
  
33梗源vine-lance20  
Dean站到體重計上。  
體重計：已超出重量限制  
Dean：「你放屁！」  
  
  
34  
Dean（走進地牢）：「那是什麼味道？(눈‸눈)」  
Ruby正在嘰嘰喳喳地跟Sam說話。  
Dean：「我就知道我聞到了臭味。」  
  
  
35梗源b99  
Dean在成功阻止天啟後：「我們得慶祝這個。我知道有個完美的慶祝方式。」  
Sam：「我不確定那是個完美的──」  
Dean：「我需要我的屁股裡有個老二*。」  
Sam：「我的天啊。」  
*譯註：原文「This B needs a C in his A」，Dean的B、C、A分別是bitch、cock跟ass。Dean不開點黃腔就是渾身不對勁。  
  
  
36梗源推-alyssalimp  
Dean：「我用一種『Pie上著火而唯一的滅火方法就是吃掉它』的方式吞掉了我的Pie」。  
Sam：「……」  
  
  
37  
Dean：「你最好在我拿刀捅你之前閉上你吃派用的洞。」  
Ruby：「那是你唯一會的詞嗎？」  
Dean：「好吧如果你更喜歡吃屎──」  
Ruby：「……」  
  
  
38  
精靈：「所以你的第三個願望是？」  
Dean（正在吃他的第二個起司漢堡）：「 **你、猜、啊** ！」  
  
  
39  
Dean：「難道你就不能試著從我的角度看問題嗎？」  
點五米蹲到與Dean的身高持平。  
Dean：「不是這樣！你這個渾蛋！」  
*譯註：這邊這位Sam，作者直接點名是Soulless Sam了（  
  
  
40  
Sam正在做一些令人不忍直視的尷尬事。  
Dean：「真不敢相信我要跟這人滾床單。」  
Jo：「嗯……你不是 **一定** 要。」  
Dean：「錯，我 **就是** 要。」  
  
  
41  
劇中的任何角色：「所以你覺得你很有趣？」  
Dean：「我覺得我超可愛。」  
  
  
42.  
Dean（用說恐怖故事的嗓音）：「於是隔天，他醒來之後發現自己掛了！」  
Cass：「你要怎麼醒來的時候才發現自己死了？」  
Sam：「……」  
  
  
43  
Dean：「拜託！我到底要跟你道歉幾次！」  
Sam：「只要一次。」  
Dean：「……」  
Sam：「……」  
Dean：「我才不*。」  
*譯註：嘴硬的丁。  
  
  
44  
Dean：「我才不跟任何人搞關係。」  
（Sam走進來）  
Dean：「可惡。」  
  
  
45  
Sam：「Dean長得非常好看。」  
Cass：「不必嫉妒。你，事實上，長得也是滿好看的。」  
Sam：「我才不嫉妒。我只想操他。」  
  
  
46  
Dean：「我覺得我gay了我弟。」  
Jo：「說這什麼廢話。」  
Dean：「你早就知道了？」  
Jo：「從我第一次見到你跟Sam我就知道了。」  
  
  
47  
Dean：「這東西太燙*了我沒辦法吃！」  
Sam：「你也很辣*啊我還不是照吃。」  
Dean：「……」  
Sam：「……」  
Bobby（「砰」的一聲重摔他的薯條）：就 **一頓晚餐** ！我只想 **好好地** ，吃，一頓晚餐。  
*譯註：原文是「hot」，雙關語哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝。  
  
  
48  
Dean：「不管我們之間的這種關係──是什麼，我們都不能告訴任何人。行嗎？」  
Sam：「行，我只告訴了Cass。」  
Cass：「我只告訴了Balthazar。」  
Balthazar：「然後我剛剛已經把這事向整個地球廣播出去了。」  
  
  
49  
Gabriel：「你看到了嗎？」  
Cass：「看到什麼？」  
Gabriel：「Dean剛剛衝著Sam點了下頭。」  
Cass：「點了什麼？」  
Gabriel：「那是一下『這次狩獵結束後我們來搞』的頭。」  
  
  
50  
Gabriel：「幹得好你們這些gay們！」  
Sam：「呃，你是想說『guys』嗎？」  
Gabriel：「我剛剛他媽的是口吃了嗎？」  
（Dean滿頭大汗）  
  
  
51  
Dean：「你們這些小廢物給我聽好了！」  
Dean：「喔Sammy我不是說你。你是小天使，我們都愛你。」  
  
  
52  
Bobby說：「去跟那個你在乎的人（意指Sam）聊聊。」  
Dean：「……」  
Dean尷尬地說：「那就是說Cass呢。」  
  
  
53  
Dean：「我只感覺得到一種情緒，那就是憤怒。」  
Sam：「你昨晚喝醉了之後傳給我一千個愛心表符。」  
Dean：「那都是出於憤怒。」  
  
  
54  
Dean：「我毫無畏懼。」  
Cass：「那如果Sam是你哥而不是你是他哥？」  
Dean：「……」  
Dean：「有一件我害怕的事。」  
  
  
55 梗源推@T_N_Crumpets  
警察：「有任何你想為自己辯護的嗎？」  
Dean：「呃……」  
（Sam唇語：無罪。）  
Dean（結結巴巴）：「熱、熱牛奶*。」  
Sam：「……」  
Sam：「所以我到底為什麼你交往？」  
*譯註：原文跟「無罪」諧音。  
  
  
56  
Sam：「Bobby！Dean用那個B開頭的詞叫我！」  
Bobby：「 **DEAN** ！」  
Dean（對Sam說）：「Motherfucker*才不是B開頭嘞，Bitch。」  
Bobby：「……」  
Bobby（對John說）：「我開始質疑你養孩子的方式了。」  
*譯註：故意保留原文。這應該不用翻譯吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
  
  
57  
Sam：「為什麼冰箱裡的冰淇淋都沒了？」  
Dean：「我吃光它們來讓自己感到快樂。」  
Sam：「那是三大盒冰淇淋欸。」  
Dean（毫無悔意）：「我知道。」  
  
  
58  
（Dean在跟Cass說話）  
Dean：「好吧，沒錯，我是說──我的確愛Sam。我對他有愛的感覺，但這不表示我愛上他了，不是──」  
Dean：「喔我的天哪。我愛上Sam了。你為什麼不早點告訴我？」  
Cass：「我以為你早就知道了。」  
  
  
59  
Sam：「這時候我總會希望我聽了Dean的話。」  
Cass：「為什麼？他說了什麼？」  
Sam：「不知道，我那時候沒在聽。」  
  
  
60 梗源湯  
Sam：「謝謝你帶零食給我，Dean。」  
Dean：「你膽子真大，居然敢假設我要分給你。」  
  
  
61  
Crowley不知從何處現身，而Sam立刻開始低吼試圖要攻擊他。  
Crowley：「把你他媽的護衛犬弄走，Dean。」  
Dean：「他又不會咬人。」  
（Sam割爛了Crowley的西裝）  
Crowley：「他 **明明** 就會！」  
  
  
62  
Dean：「我本來打算道歉。」  
Sam：「終於啊。」  
Dean：「但接著我發現我也不是真的覺得那麼抱歉。」  
Sam：「……」  
  
  
63  
Cass：「那是個吻痕嗎？」  
Dean：「才不是，只是蚊子叮啦。」  
Sam（走進來）：「嘿你們，有沒有──」  
Cass：「嘿蚊子。」  
  
  
64  
Dean：「我就是一團火辣的混亂*……但我喜歡你們接受我。」  
Sam：「特別是火辣的部分。」  
Bobby：「…對『混亂』的部分多點重視怎麼樣？」  
*譯註：原文「hot mess」是用於表示某人或某事特別不成熟，但hot雙關【火辣的】。  
  
  
65  
Dean：「如果我的槍裡有兩顆子彈，然後我跟希特勒、賓拉登、Ruby共處一室，我覺得我大概還是會往Ruby身上開兩槍。」  
  
  
66  
Dean：「我討厭Sam，他是最糟糕的人。」  
Sam：「但你正牽著我的手。」  
Dean：「我正以滿腔仇恨牽著它。」  
  
  
67 梗源@5herlockholme5  
Dean：「我就是坨垃圾。」  
Sam：「做為一個在乎環境的人，我有義務把你弄上手*。七點可以嗎？」  
Dean：「……」  
Dean：「太俐落了吧。」  
*譯註：原文「Pick…up」有三種意思，把東西揀起來、把某人弄上手（通常用於把妹）、去接某人，但這裡三種全都用上了簡直翻譯不能……中文有雙關譯者已經盡力了（  
  
  
68  
Dean：「這太扯了，Sam才不喜歡我，看在上帝的份上我是他哥！」  
Cass：「不他喜歡你。」  
Bobby：「沒錯他喜歡你。」  
Sam：「……呃對我喜歡你。」  
  
  
69  
Dean：「我才不跟漢子約會。」  
（Sam走進來）  
Dean（瞬間穿好結婚西服）：「我要跟他結婚。」  
  
  
70  
Dean：「我知道我們看事情的角度並不總是一致──」  
Sam：「那是因為你太矮。」  
Dean：「……」  
Dean：「 **你他媽是想死嗎** ？」  
  
  
71梗源Ariana Grande  
Sam：「Dean，當你有想要的東西的時候，你都怎麼做？」  
Dean：「我看到它，我喜歡它，我想要它，我得到它*。」  
Sam：「……」  
*譯註：這他媽是歌詞哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
  
  
72  
Sam：「我得走了。」  
Dean：「你不覺得你忘了什麼嗎？」  
Sam：「呃……」然後抱住Dean並用力親吻了他。  
Dean（瞬間滿臉通紅）：「我、我是說你的外套！你忘了你的外套！」  
  
  
73  
Cass：「Dean，快！Sam、Bobby跟我，選擇『睡』、『嫁*』跟『殺』。」  
Dean：「我會睡Sam，娶*Sam，然後殺了Ruby。」  
Sam：「……」  
Ruby：「這都他媽什麼鬼那名單上根本沒我好嗎。」  
*譯註：原文都是「marry」，在英文來說其實嫁娶都一樣。但我覺得照丁哥自詡為硬漢的個性應該……（  
  
  
74  
（Dean倒抽一口涼氣）  
Sam：「怎麼了？」  
Dean：「如果『豆漿*』只是普通牛奶在用西班牙語自我介紹怎麼辦？」  
Sam：「……」  
*譯註：豆漿的英文是「Soy milk」，而「Soy」在西語的意思是「我是……」，所以「Soy milk」如果套用西語的意思就是「我是牛奶」。Dean在講冷笑話，而大家應該都還記得Sam會說西語吧？這中文真沒辦法翻譯出笑點……譯者快投降了Orz  
  
  
75  
Dean：「我曾經跟你現在一樣年紀，但你從未跟我同年紀，所以你給我聽好了。」  
Sam：「我曾經跟你現在一樣高，但你從未跟我同高，你才給我聽好了。」  
Dean：「 **Bitch你有種再給我說一遍** ？！」  
  
  
76  
Dean：「如果你喜歡我就舉手。」  
Ruby：「那如果我不喜歡你呢？」  
Dean（毫無停頓）：「那就提升你的品味標準。」  
  
  
77  
服務生：「先生，您想點什麼？」  
Dean：「一杯奶昔，然後要兩根吸管。」  
Sam：「Dean，你不需要──」  
Dean（把兩根吸管都塞進嘴裡）：「快看我能喝多快！」  
Sam：「……」  
  
  
78  
搶劫犯：「如果想活命就把所有錢都交出來！」  
Dean：「首先，你還真大膽敢假設我有錢，或者我還想活命。」  
  
  
79  
Dean：「我很自豪地認定我自己是個『白癡性戀』，也就是說我只會被白痴跟智障吸引。」  
（Sam違背Dean的所有命令而且釋放了Lucifer）  
Dean（光速脫衣）：「天哪Sam你有時候真是個蠢貨。」  
  
  
80  
Sam：「快問我為什麼我愛你。」  
Dean：「……你為什麼愛我？」  
Sam（抽出一個500頁的資料夾）：「我很高興你問了，讓我們從第一條開始說。」  
Dean：「……」  
Dean：「我早該知道的。」  
  
  
81  
Dean（讀同人小說）：「為什麼他們總是這麼癡迷於爭論我們之間誰『上』誰『下』？老實說只要給我一張上下舖的床我就會很興奮了。」  
Sam：「Dean，別。」  
  
  
82  
Dean：「我要去檢查情況如何。然後你可以在我走開的時候檢查我的屁股，我覺得你會很滿意。」  
Sam：「……」  
  
  
83  
Bobby：「因為我要離開一陣子，所以我留了一個裝滿建議跟忠告的碗給你們。」  
Bobby（從大碗裡面抽出一張紙）：「比如說，『Sam，Dean，住手』適用於所有事。」  
  
  
84  
Cass：「用一個詞來描述Dean。」  
Sam：「我的。」  
Dean：「……」  
  
  
85  
Dean：「好吧聽著，你沒問我意見但我是你哥，所以不管怎樣我現在就是要告訴你了。」  
Sam：「……」  
  
  
86  
（Dean穿著正裝西服吃熱狗）  
Sam：「Dean，通常沒人會吃熱狗穿西服的*。」  
Dean（雙頰鼓脹松鼠臉）：「這熱狗又沒穿西服。」  
*譯註：原文雙關【沒人會穿著西服吃熱狗】跟【吃穿西服的熱狗】，這邊翻譯出來的文法跟原文一樣兩者皆通，然後Dean故意只聽懂了一個意思（  
  
  
87  
Sam：「Dean，我當時還沒那麼醉。」  
Dean：「你放屁，你還試著要用螢光筆畫我的臉因為你說我很重要。」  
  
  
88梗源2014年One Direction on Ellen Show  
Dean：「我發誓你是我最親近的人，Sammy。我們甚至共用過一次牙刷。」  
Sam：「……我都不知道這件事。」  
Dean：「反正我們就是共用了。」  
  
  
89  
Dean：「我剛剛往眼睛裡噴了除臭劑！」  
Sam：「你為什麼要這麼做？」  
Dean：「為了讓我的眼睛聞起來像巧克力*── **你以為呢？這他媽是意外！** 」  
*譯註：原文「Dark Temptation」是一個品牌名叫AXE之中的一款除汗劑，它的香味是「熱巧克力，琥珀和紅胡椒」（引用自官網），譯者斷章取義了。  
  
  
90  
（Sam打哈欠）  
Dean（哼了一聲）：「哼哼是啊保持漂亮一定很累。」  
Sam：「那你一定累壞了。」  
（Dean瞬間滿臉通紅）  
  
  
91  
關於Sam跟Amelia。  
Cass：「你是嫉妒了。」  
Dean（被水嗆著了）：「嫉妒？」  
Cass：「是，嫉妒。這就是你為什麼總是對這件事抱持負面評價，對嗎？」  
Dean：「別胡扯，我對任何事都抱持負面評價。」  
  
  
92  
Gwen*：「嘿Dean，我們家裡面是誰有最漂亮的屁股？」  
Dean（傻笑）：「你。」  
Sam（路過）：「Dean。」  
Dean：「……」  
Gwen：「等等，什麼？」  
*譯註：以防大家不記得Gwen是誰──她姓Campbell，是溫雙外祖那邊的親戚，算表妹吧。  
  
  
93  
在溫雙搞在一起之前。  
Sam：「獲得了一個火辣的約會？」  
Dean：「沒有。可是跟我約會的妹紙有*。」  
Sam：「……」  
*譯註：自戀狂溫丁丁覺得自己很辣而對方不辣。  
  
  
94  
Cass：「你在做什麼？」  
Dean：「Sam不准我做任何事了。」  
Cass：「為什麼？」  
Dean：「他問我等等我有沒有什麼事要做，顯然『最好是你*』不是一個可以被接受的答案。」  
*譯註：以中文的文法來說，Dean的意思就是「我等等想做你」。大寫的汙。  
  
  
95  
Dean：「如果我可以讓一個男的光是看著我就能硬，這可不是我太基。這是我的魔幻力量。」  
Sam：「……」  
  
  
96  
Cass：「Sam，你在找什麼？」  
Sam：「能支撐我活下去的意志。」  
Cass：「什麼？」  
（Dean走進來）  
Sam：「沒事了，我找到了。」  
  
  
97  
（群組聊天）  
Cass：「如果你殺了自己是『自殺』，那殺了朋友又叫什麼？」  
Dean：「凶殺。」  
Sam：「謀殺。」  
Dean：「『 **兄** *』殺。」  
系統提示：Sam離開了這個聊天記錄。  
*譯註：凶殺的原文「Homicide」被Dean拼成「Homiecide」，而「Homie」有兄弟、哥們的意思。  
（附上圖片版）  
  
  
  
98  
（工作時）  
路人：「我看到了！」  
Dean和Sam（無辜臉）：「看到什麼了？」  
路人：「我不知道那是什麼……但我真的看到了！」  
  
  
99  
Ruby：「Sam是直的，快放棄吧。」  
Dean：「義大利麵也是直的啊，直到它被『加熱』。」  
  
  
100  
（當Sam小時候哭泣被他們看到）  
John：「咋啦？你哭什麼？」  
Bobby：「你還好嗎？是有人把你弄哭嗎？是誰？如果你想要的話我可以去跟那個人談談。」  
Dean：「他們在哪？我他媽的要 **殺了他們** 。」  
  
  
101  
Michael：「Sam Winchester根本毫無價值，只是一個垃圾。」  
Raphael：「太他媽正確了。」  
Lucifer：「那也太不友善了吧。」  
Dean：「 **你們這群王八蛋剛才說了什麼** ？」  
  
  
102  
（玩填字遊戲）  
Ellen：「我要寫一個A。」  
Jo：「我要在你的『A』後面加上一個字母讓它變成『AT*』。」  
Bobby：「我要在你的『AT』後面加上一個字母讓它變成『RAT*』。」  
Sam：「那我要在你的『RAT』上加上字母讓它變成『BIOSTRATIGRAPHIC*』。」  
Dean（翻桌子）：「你這個 **賤人** ！」  
*譯註1：介係詞at。  
*譯註2：大老鼠。  
*譯註3：形容詞「生物地質學上的」。這個詞根本無法再延伸了所以Dean生氣了。譯者真的不知道該怎麼用中文呈現所以只好保留原文。  
  
  
103  
Bobby：「我需要你倆對我直說*。」  
Dean（指向Sam）：「那對這兒的這位男士來說太困難了。」  
Sam：「……」  
*譯註：其實Bobby應該是想表達「坦承」的意思但溫丁丁就是這麼令人哈哈哈哈哈（？）。直跟彎……還需要譯者繼續講下去嗎？:DDDD  
  
  
104  
Dean：「Bobby……我覺得我愛上Sam了……」  
Bobby：「喔那恭喜！你現在正式成為最後一個知道這件事的人了。」  
  
  
105  
（小時候）  
Dean：「規則就是用來打破的。」  
Bobby：「它們是用來被遵守的！才沒有東西是用來被打破的。」  
Sam：「呃，皮納塔*？」  
Jo：「螢光棒？」  
Ellen：「還有義大利麵，特別是你鍋子不夠大的時候。」  
Dean：「我再強調一次，規則。」  
*譯註：原文「piñata」是西班牙語，是一種紙做的容器，裝滿玩具與糖果，在節慶或生日宴會上懸掛起來，讓人用棍棒打擊，打破時玩具與糖果會掉落下來。皮納塔的造型多樣化，最常見的樣子是小驢子。（以上引用自維基百科）  
  
  
106 梗源Gilmore Girls  
Dean：「知道嗎Bobby，現在有個人站得離我超級無敵近。我等等再打給你。」  
Bobby：「好喔，幫我跟Sam打聲招呼。」  
  
  
107  
Charlie：「如果我是園丁，我一定會把我們的鬱金香*放在一起。」  
某位女孩（眼冒愛心）：「喔～～～～～」  
Dean：「如果我是園丁，你會是我的鋤頭*。」  
Sam：「……呃謝了？」  
*譯註1：鬱金香的英文「tulips」諧音「兩雙嘴唇」。  
*譯註2：鋤頭的英文「hoe」除了鋤頭的本意之外，也有「bitch」的意思。  
  
  
108  
Bobby：「有沒有人打算告訴我現在發生了什麼事？」  
Cass：「呃這有點複雜，但Sam跟Dean──」  
Bobby：「行了我知道了。忘了這個問題吧。」  
  
  
109梗源One Direction crack vid.   
Dean：「快看，是Michael跟他的男孩團體！」  
Raphael：「嘿，我們有名字的。」  
Dean：「但我他媽不記得也不在乎。」  
  
  
110  
Dean穿著上面寫了「我是Dean操你的Winchester」的衣服走進房間。  
Bobby：「幹你為什麼要穿那件衣服？」  
Dean：「等等你就知道了。」  
Sam滿臉通紅的走進房間，身上穿著上面寫了「我正在操Dean Winchester」的衣服。  
Bobby：「……」  
  
  
111  
Dean：「我必須把壓在我心口的負擔丟掉。」  
Sam：「那我希望你指的是你的衣服。」  
Dean（臉紅）：「Sammy！」  
  
  
112  
Dean問Sam：「今天全世界最漂亮的男孩心情如何*？」  
Sam（壓根沒抬頭）：「我不知道欸，你心情如何？」  
Dean：「天哪。」  
*譯註：Dean的本意是問Sam心情如何，順便誇獎Sam的長相，但Sam覺得Dean才是世界上最漂亮的男孩。Dean被撩到了。  
  
  
113  
Dean：「怎麼會有人說Sam邪惡呢？他是這世界上最珍貴最柔軟的小天使！快看看他！」  
（Sam已經吸乾了三個惡魔然後正在抹去嘴角的血跡）  
  
  
114  
Cass：「你跟Sam在交往嗎？」  
Dean（頭躺在Sam的大腿上）：「是什麼讓你有這種印象？」  
  
  
115  
Sam：「天，我真希望Dean在這裡。」  
Lucifer：「好吧，假設Dean在這裡，你倆會做什麼？」  
Sam給了他一個「你說呢？」的表情。  
Lucifer：「現在才下午三點……你們人類真是禽獸。」  
  
  
116  
Cass（敲Sam的房門）：「我能問你一件事嗎？」  
Sam（只開了一條門縫）：「Cass，現在不適合。我算是有點忙。」  
Cass：「忙著做什麼？」  
Dean（在Sam的房間內大喊）：「 **我** ！」  
  
  
117  
Dean：「這世界上沒有任何悲傷是起司漢堡無法治癒的。」  
Dean：「除非那些悲傷跟Sammy受到傷害有關。」  
  
  
118  
神父：「你想要懺悔嗎？」  
Dean：「我犯的罪已經多到無法懺悔。而且老實說，我打算繼續犯罪所以我就別在這裡浪費你時間了。」  
  
  
119  
某女巫：「是某樣事物讓你來到了這裡，Dean Winchester。隨便你想怎麼說，那是命運、天命……」  
Dean：「是Sam。是他物理上地把我拖到這裡來。」  
  
  
120  
Dean（指著Michael）：「操你的。」  
Dean（指著Lucifer）：「操你的。」  
Dean（指著Sam）：「來操我。」  
Dean（對Ruby豎起兩根中指*）：「雙重操你的。」  
*譯註：原文沒有這麼寫，中指是譯者自己加的。  
  
  
121  
Dean對Sam說：「我想我們可以跟彼此約會然後共同生活，但我們得算上Cass。」  
  
  
122  
Dean站在櫃子上換燈泡。  
Cass：「為什麼Dean要站在櫃子上？」  
Sam（笑得一臉得意）：「他喜歡讓自己感覺自己很高大。」  
  
  
123  
Dean：「你遲到了有 **三個世紀** 這麼久。」  
Sam：「而你令人驚豔一如既往。」  
Dean：「……你被原諒了。」  
  
  
124梗源spn S.W. D.W.  
（小時候）  
Sam把「Sam & Dean」刻在樹上。  
Dean：「真是個傻瓜。」  
然後Dean在後綴加上了「永遠在一起」。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
原文3294字  
譯文6949字（含註解）  
全文完結於24/01/2019  
  
**Dean Winchester，我的大寶貝，生日快樂。**  
  
  
  
FIN.  
  
===================  
  
大家晚安，這裡是小R。  
《你哥你弟的日常》至此完結啦！！！當初會搞出這齣來是因為六一太厲害，然後我提了一嘴「丁哥1/24生日快到了欸可以當生賀」，接著我又自願翻譯，最後演變到這地步──連城北太太都被拖下水畫圖啦哈哈哈哈哈！  
  
連續洗了這麼多天SD的標籤真的很不好意思，也很感謝六一不嫌棄我翻譯的資歷淺到不行，也不厭其煩的陪我beta。翻譯這些小日常真的很愉快，雖然也屢屢被雙關語甚至是三關語逼瘋......不過，如果有任何讀者被我翻譯出來的版本大逗樂就好了，表示我一切的掙扎都是值得的www  
可能有人會不捨完結，但其實當初我們討論出來就是124則，剛好呼應丁哥生日嘛！真的很捨不得的話也沒關係，引用六一說的話，「還有Sam生日呢」，我們且等著瞧:DDDD  
  
然後我一定要講一件事，這件事每次都讓我覺得根本不可思議。這124則日常對話之中，如果有任何看起來跟原劇相關，但是是第八季之後才出的梗，那都是六一會預知未來──她目前只補到717而已！！！她家的SD會讓人感覺這麼還原一定是因為那都是本尊出演！！！！！  
希望未來SPN劇組可以找她去寫劇本（雙手合十  
  
最後，如果所有翻譯之中有哪裡不通順或是錯誤的話都歡迎評論指正──天哪感覺自己根本沒講什麼，莫名其妙就這麼多字了，話癆簡直傷不起。  
那我的完結感言就先到這邊告一段落，未來讓我們在tag裡相見吧！  
  
小R，寫於24/01/2019，9:25p.m.


End file.
